Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the use of streaming audio data to a wireless headset. The present disclosure relates, more particularly, to conserving the battery life of a wireless headset streaming audio data.
Description of the Related Art
Media programs such as television programming, movies, video games, etc. typically include a video portion and an audio portion. The video portion of the media programs is commonly displayed on a television or computer monitor. The audio portion of the media programs is commonly output from speakers connected to the television or monitor, or from a home entertainment sound system including a large arrangement of speakers. However, it has become increasingly common for users to receive the audio portion of a media program through the headphones of a wireless headset. The wireless headset receives the audio portion of the media program wirelessly from a television receiver, a game console, a DVD player, stereo system, etc. The wireless headset reproduces the audio portion for the user via the earphones of the wireless headset.
Wireless headsets are typically powered by a battery or batteries. A comparatively large amount of power is consumed by the wireless headset when the wireless transceiver, which receives the audio portion of the media program, is active. There are many instances in which the wireless transceiver of the wireless headset continues to function when the user is no longer listening. This consumes battery power and causes the user to need to replace or recharge batteries more frequently than desired.